Maxwell Church
by Ryo-Oh-Ki Chan
Summary: Duo's feeling a bit unloved. Can Sister Helen help out? This takes place during Episode Zero when Duo resides at the Maxwell Church. It's in Helen's POV, please enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my love of DUO!!!!!  
  
The soft patter of rain echoed throughout the silent but warm walls of the Maxwell Church. It was late, and most of the children who called the building their home were snuggled under their sheets, comfortably sleeping away the storm. But one boy sat awake. One boy...  
  
He rested, silouhetted by the moonlight, near a large window where the lightning flashed freely upon his small figure. With one leg stretched out in front of him, the other supporting an elbow, he stared into the rain, his deep violet eyes glazed over. I had heard from the many people coming and going from the chruch, that he used to live out on the streets. That was the same story for all of the children who lived there, but Duo was different somehow.   
  
I smiled to myself, and walked into the room. His head snapped up when he heard my footsteps, his young face full of alarm. But his shoulders lost their tenseness when he saw me, and he seemed to relax.   
  
"Duo, what are you doing up this late? Aren't you tired?" I asked quietly, coming to sit down by him. Duo shook his head feebly, looking down at his feet. My expression softened when I noticed he was trembling. A low rumble of thunder erupted from somewhere outside, and he jumped, letting out a small cry.   
  
"Why does the rain hafta be so loud?" he whimpered, drawing his legs up to his chest, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. I frowned, directing my gaze outside as well.   
  
"Is the storm keeping you up...?"  
  
He didn't answer, didn't look at me, but hugged his knees tightly. I scooted over to him, slipping an arm around his shoulder. He leaned his body into me, closing his eyes as another rumbled sounded. I could feel him trembling now, could hear the soft whimpers of fear coming from him. "You know, Duo, when I was your age, my mother would always--"  
  
"I don't have a mother."  
  
I paused, feeling guilt sink into me. "I--I didn't mean--"  
  
"Everyone else has one...don't they?"  
  
I frowned again, looking down at him. "...Yes. I believe so. Even you do, Duo."  
  
"No...mothers are supposed to comfort you when you're scared, mothers know you're special, and...and..."   
  
Something wet splattered onto my hand. A teardrop.   
  
"Duo..."  
  
"It's not fair..." he muttered, wiping the tears from his face with the back of his hand. "What did I do to deserve this...?"  
  
I was silent, feeling so helpless to Duo.   
  
"Is there a God?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is there a God?" he repeated, sounding stubborn. "'Cause if there was, there wouldn't be people like me. People with no mothers."  
  
"There is a God, Duo." I replied, removing my arm as he stood up. I got onto my knees, reaching a hand into my robes. As I lifted the cross necklace I wore close to my heart by it's thin golden chain from around my neck, he watched, intruiged. The delicate cross chinked softly as I placed the necklace into Duo's small outstretched hands. He started at it, then at me.   
  
"Wha...what's this?"  
  
"It's a reminder that God is always with you."   
  
A moment of silence came between us as Duo held the necklace up to his eyes, watching it dangle from the chain. He was full of interest and seemed delighted by the gift.  
  
"What do I do with it?"  
  
"You wear it, silly." I giggled, undoing the clasp and slipping the necklace around his small neck. He looked down at the cross now resting against his chest, and frowned.   
  
"Necklaces are for girls."  
  
"Not really. And no one has to know you're wearing it. Watch." Tucking the chain into his little uniform so it was hidden by the cloth, I buttoned the collar back up. "There. No one will ever know."  
  
"Wow....thanks..." He ran his fingers over the now hidden metal piece. "Was this really special to you...?"  
  
"Yes, but that's why I gave it to you. You're special."  
  
"R--really?"  
  
I nodded slowy, brushing his untidy bangs from his face. "Of couse."  
  
Tears welled into his eyes again, and he threw his arms around my waiste, his sobbing muffled by my robes. I placed a hand under his chin, and lifted his eyes to mine. "You said that a mother is supposed to comfort you when you're scared. A mother knows you're special."  
  
His face broke into a watery smile, and he nodded. 


End file.
